Prevention
by muffinlover101
Summary: I never wanted any of this to happen. I just wanted to survive, and survive I did. Another one of those SpongeBob futuristic stories. Some SpongeBob/Sandy later on.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I never finish any of my stories, do I? This prologue isn't really supposed to make a lot of sense, but you'll figure things out later in the story. **

**DISCLAIMER: Will I ever own SpongeBob? No. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this. Instead, I would be having a money fight with one of my friends.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

I never wanted this to happen.

From the very start of all this chaos, I wasn't thinking about the future, my friends, or anything in particular. I just wanted to survive, and survive I did.

Now I'm alone. Alone sitting in some _cage _of a room, waiting for my final day to come. I wasn't the type to commit suicide, so I thought it was best just to wait.

Just keep waiting.

It has been about five years since _it _happened, and I haven't been able to forgive myself.

It was best just to hide, only to come out for food or instructed orders from... him.

My fists clenched at the thought of the monster, and I bit my lip to keep from screaming. That _monster_ was what had driven me insane-- More likely what _is _driving me insane.

But what could I do? The past years that I have been stuck in this prison, I was just ordered to keep guard and make sure that no one came in. Who would come in anyway? The remaining citizens of the area were too terrified of him-- their supreme ruler-- to even step foot in his house. My job was rather pointless, and _he _decided it would be more fun just to order me around, starve me occasionally.

Many times I have thought of giving up, but that little spark of hope always seems to come back. What if there was a way? I always asked myself. What if there was a way to change all this, to be free, to change...

_Time!_

That one word screamed in my head, blocking out all other thoughts. Could the past really be changed?

Then I remembered that one machine he told me _never _to touch. He said it was an old experiment, back in the days when he was just a failed fast food restuarant owner.

_'Never go near that piece of junk,' _he said a couple years back, _'or I'll rip your little yellow arms and legs off and use them as weapons to beat up the rest of you.'_

I had just hung my head low, knowing if he saw the frightened expression on my face I would truly be humiliated.

Nothing else mattered at the moment except getting to the machine. I groaned in pain as I tried to get up, for I hadn't eaten in a while and was very weak. Once I was on my feet, I stared at my surroundings. How had I been able to live in this filth all these years?

A bowl of food (who knew what it was) lay by the door, with the word 'dog' sprawled across it done in red, bold marker. He indeed treated me like a dog, whipping me if I didn't do as he commanded. Of course, the wounds didn't heal for a few weeks, but I managed.

I made it to the metal door, praying to Neptune that it would be unlocked. I almost screamed with joy as the door slowly creaked open, making a loud sound as it did so.

I thought about getting a few survival items to take with me, but I decided that it wasn't necessary. There would be plenty of food and clothes there for me.

As I quietly walked down the bright white hallway, (scowling at statues and paintings of him as I did) I wondered where the robots were. They were always patrolling the place, making sure that I hadn't come up with an escape plan or climbed out a window.

Something's going on, I realized, picking up my pace as I neared his laboratory. He hadn't used the dusty room in years, so he was bound to be somewhere else. I readied my laser gun, just in case (he wasn't aware that I had snatched one of the robot's weapons a few months ago).

As suspected, no one was there except Karen, who was long past ever waking up again. I felt sorry for the neglected computer, for she used to be the only one that he ever went to for support.

"Ah!" I managed to get out as I spotted the machine. It was pushed back to the back of the room, behind two other old inventions. It was rather sad that in his hunger for power he had forgotten all about these things.

I slicked over to the dusty thing, making sure that it w_as _the actual life safer I was looking for.

It indeed was.

The machine was small and gray, with many knobs and buttons to push around it. There were only two buttons that seemed to catch my eye: PAST and FUTURE.

I grinned for the first time in a while, eager to push the PAST button. Before I did, though, I realized something.

The machine needed a code to work.

I cursed loudly, slamming a fist down on the cold metal of the thing. I got this far, and now I needed a secret code to get the blasted thing to work?

Before I went completely insane, I decided to type in the most obvious code that came to mind. I let my fingers type in the letters on the old keyboard to the right of the FUTURE button, knowing that it wouldn't work.

I was wrong.

The machine buzzed and the screen at the top lit up, and bright words stared at me: _Choose your destination._

"Huh, so it was 'evil' after all," I said casually to myself, still in shock. I slowly pushed the PAST button, hoping that it would take me where I wanted to go. More words appeared on the screen: _How many years ago? _I stared at the keyboard, then typed in 5.

"What are you doing in here?!"

The familiar mechanical voice buzzed behind me, and I heard the screech of wheel-like legs. I was caught.

I didn't make a sound as I quickly snapped my head up to the screen, seeing that it said: _You will now reach your destination in 10 seconds._

"Get him!"

_His _robots rushed toward me, laser hands reached out and ready to stun me. I swiftly got out my gun, clumsily shooting one in the head.

_6 seconds._

I shot another one in the leg, causing it to wheel backwards into the wall.

_3 seconds._

I shook another off my arm before it could stun me, while I punched the remaining one out of the way.

_Done._

I caught a glimpse of more rushing in the room as everything disappeared, turning my world pitch black.

I _will _save her, I swore to myself before I wasn't able to think anymore.


	2. Arrival

_'What in the name of Davey Jones' locker just happened?'_

One minute, Plankton was talking mindlessly to Karen about his new Patty-Stealing plan, and the next, SpongeBob appears out of mid air!

Plankton thought the yellow headache must have been sent by Krabs to spy on him, the usual, but now it seemed... less likely.

SpongeBob didn't look like himself. He looked as though he had been living in some hole for a couple months, for his clothes were a dirty gray. Many holes and patches covered the rather..._ futuristic _uniform, and he wasn't wearing any shoes.

Not to mention the random beard! Since when did this..._ kid _grow facial hair? Was it all part of Krabs' plan? Plankton shook his head, and decided it was best just to talk to him.

"What are you here for now, kid?" Plankton asked dully, staring up at the sponge's blank expression. He looked angry... almost... _terrifying_, in a way.

"Nothing, really. Just doing my job for Mr. Krabs," the weird looking SpongeBob replied, keeping his eyes fixated on the tiny organism. "Hopefully you're not up to anything."

_'He sounds different too!'_ Plankton thought, starting to get a little creeped out. No, he had already gone through puberty- it hadn't done much, either. So what could it be?

Plankton couldn't figure it out. "Not at the moment, no," he muttered, looking back at Karen for support. She had been quiet the whole time, finding the situation just as weird as he did. "So your time here will do you no good. You're better off flipping patties across the street."

SpongeBob didn't say anything. He just nodded, and started to walk out out of the failed restaurant building.

Once he was out, Plankton was still confused as ever. Usually, he'd get a response similar to "I know you're up to something, Plankton!" or "You'll never get the formula. The Krusty Krab will always prevail!" Although those statements were always true, one of them wasn't. He really wasn't up to anything at the moment, knowing he wasn't going to for a while. The whole situation was just weird.

_Really_ weird.

_'Oh, well,'_ Plankton decided. _'I can save this for later.'_

"Karen, hand me the holographic meat loaf."

"It seems as though you always forget I'm latched into the wall..."

* * *

The mysterious SpongeBob had stopped in front of the Krusty Krab seconds later, staring intently at the front.

_'It's so strange to see it again,' _he thought, the corners of his mouth lifting into some-what of a smile._ 'I wonder if Mr. Krabs is- NO! This isn't what you came here for. You need to confront someone else first.'_

The sponge slowly trotted away, looking back a couple of times before heading straight.

Toward Conch Street.

* * *

Life was as same as ever to the three undersea creatures that lived on this street. Squidward was boredly watching T.V., Patrick was under his rock sleeping... and... _SpongeBob _was inside his house, about to leave to go meet Sandy at her Treedome.

He had realized he hadn't seen the scientific squirrel in a while, and that it was time to pay her a visit. After picking a few flowers in his garden, feeding Gary, and doing whatever else he needed done, he headed out the door.

Only to come face to face to the other sponge that Plankton had mistaken for him.

SpongeBob literally dropped all the items he had in his hands, breaking the vase he had bought earlier for the flowers. _'It doesn't matter now,' _he thought quickly._ 'But... Who is this guy?'_

"Oh my gosh! Erm, sir, might I ask what situation you've been in?" SpongeBob said worriedly, pointing to the other sponge's clothes.

The other sponge looked away. "I... Can't tell you at the moment."

"Oh... Well, that's okay," SpongeBob told him, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. Not often did he come in contact with another sponge, and this one was... unlike any other. "Would you like to come inside? You look like you haven't eaten or... had a change of clothes in a long time."

"Very well," the older sponge agreed. "As long as you tell no one I'm here."

SpongeBob didn't say anything for a minute. He wasn't supposed to tell anyone? Not even Patrick? What was this guy up to?

SpongeBob slowly picked up his belongings, leaving the broken glass to be picked up later. "Uh... That's fine. I won't tell anyone. But might I ask... What is your name?"

The sponge's expression was distant. "Call me F.B. for now." _'What a stupid name to come up with,' his mind told him._

"Alright, F.B.. I'll bring you inside."

SpongeBob silently led F.B. inside, finding the whole thing really fishy. Why did he suddenly feel like he knew this new sponge? A relative, maybe? No, a relative would have been more friendly and less... cautious when talking to him.

He stopped F.B. in the living room, where the sponge stood stiff next to the sofa.

"Uh, you can sit down, you know," SpongeBob said, wondering why this guest acted so weird around him. F.B. gave a small nod, and sat down. "I'll get something ready in the kitchen. You wait here."

Once F.B. was alone, he pulled out a small square device, touching the screen with one finger. After doing so, his expression went from cold to relieved.

"Good... It appears he hasn't been able to come here yet," he murmured, poking the touch screen a few more times.

"Hey, SpongeBob!"

A strangled scream escaped F.B.'s mouth, and he dropped the device in surprise. He hurriedly picked it up, and jammed it back inside one of his pockets. His slowly looked up, knowing who to expect.

Patrick had walked in a few seconds earlier, a big grin on his face.

"Ready to go jellyfishing?" he practically yelled at F.B., unable to contain his excitement over a simple sport. His smile faded when he noticed the sponge's unusual attire and... beard. "Huh. You don't look so good, buddy. And you didn't tell me you grew a beard! Did you visit Mindy again?"

F.B. looked close to tears for some unknown reason. "I..."

SpongeBob strolled in just as F.B. was about to finish his sentence. "Okay, I've got some seahorse milk, a couple of Krabby Patties, and-" he stopped when he saw Patrick, who looked just as confused as he did earlier. "Oh, hey Pat. What's up?"

Patrick's face was blank. "SpongeBob... You didn't tell me you had a twin!"

"Patrick, what are you... Oh, him." SpongeBob laughed humorlessly, setting down the food. "I met him while I was on my way to Sandy's, unfortunately I haven't gone yet, because I've decided to take care of him for a while. His name's F.B.."

"So he _is_ your twin! Why didn't you tell me?"

SpongeBob smacked himself, while F.B. remained quiet and distant again. The starfish and the beardless sponge began to argue about this 'twin', until F.B. had enough.

"Patrick, I just met him outside, so-"

"I can't believe you didn't tell me! And to think best friends are supposed to tell each other everything!"

"For the last time, he's not-!"

F.B. randomly slammed his fist on the nearest table, looking tired and annoyed. "I'm not his twin, all right? God, I completely forgot about these stupid arguments we got in..."

Patrick and SpongeBob grew quiet. After a while, they said in unison, "What?"

F.B. muttered something to himself, then put a hand to his head. "How do I say this..."

"I want peanuts," Patrick declared, breaking the awkward tension.

"UGH! You people! Listen, I'm from the future, and I'm here to help you, your friends, and everyone in Bikini Bottom."


	3. Explanation

'I'm from the future, and I'm here to help you, your friends, and everyone in Bikini Bottom.'

An eerie silence followed F.B.'s statement.

More silence.

"Well?" F.B. said one simple word, hoping to get a reaction from the two best friends. Did he say it wrong? Or did he sound... insane, or something? F.B.'s patience began to dwindle, and just as he was about to force an answer out of the two...

They burst out laughing. Hysterically.

'This is not a laughing matter!' F.B. thought angrily, as the starfish began rolling on the floor. 'These two are pathetic. I bet if the world were about to explode they wouldn't take it seriously.'

After a minute and a half of laughing, SpongeBob and Patrick soon went back to their original state. Really, what was so funny about it anyway?

F.B. scowled. "Are you two about finished?"

"I'm sorry but," SpongeBob paused to laugh again, "your story is really funny. But seriously, why are you here in Bikini Bottom anyway?"

"The exact reason I said before! I'm from the future--it really isn't pleasant--and I've come to help you." F.B. was on the verge of stomping out of the pineapple and back to his own time. What was the point if these two... idiots wouldn't listen to a thing he said?

Patrick looked serious. "Oh yeah? Prove it."

F.B.'s expression grew dark. "Alright." He casually trotted over to the couch, where he pulled out the device he was using earlier. "See this? I use it for almost everything. But right now, I'd like to show you something pacific."

While SpongeBob and Patrick remained silent, F.B. tapped the device a few times and a giant holographic screen appeared in the air. In a couple of seconds, a picture flickered on showing Plankton and some robots having some kind of search party. Only this wasn't the Plankton SpongeBob saw almost any day, and they weren't searching for someone kindly.

SpongeBob seemed a bit nervous. "What's Plankton doing with... Robots?" He began to play with his neck tie, staring intently up at the holographic scene.

F.B. muttered something under his breath before continuing, "You mean, what's the 'Supreme Ruler' doing with his minions. Right now--back in my time--Plankton--" He cringed at the name, "is looking for me right now. I'm fairly surprised that he hasn't tried to come back in time and find me yet. Maybe the robots that were after me earlier didn't tell him..."

While F.B. started having a conversation with himself, SpongeBob stared at Patrick in shock. The starfish looked bored and unmoved by the strange situation, SpongeBob didn't know what to think. Who was this guy? Was he really from the future?

"Er, sir...? Would you mind telling us what your real name is?" SpongeBob asked, as the picture above them disappeared. "I understand if you're in a mess right now, but--"

"SpongeBob."

"What?"

F.B. prevented himself from rolling his eyes. Instead, he kept his face blank. "My name is SpongeBob."

Patrick seemed excited. "That's awesome! He has the same name as you, SpongeBob!" While Patrick remained clueless in his state of mind, SpongeBob was now staring at F.B. in horror.

"W-wha? But that makes no sense--well, it does--h-how could you be me?" SpongeBob's words came in stutters, as he backed into his life-proserver chair. He just couldn't imagine it. His future self--if F.B. was telling the truth--was living in a world where Plankton was everyone's master and... robots roamed the land, keeping watch.

"Once again, I hate to repeat myself. I came to you... or myself... personally, to tell you what was going on," F.B. explained, staring down at his feet, which were shoeless. "You really have no idea what's it's like. And it'll happen to you if you don't do exactly as I say."

"What's this guy talking about?" Patrick asked, coming back to reality. SpongeBob thought it was best to not say anything, for it would confuse the pink starfish further.

SpongeBob peered at Patrick, then at F.B. directly. "First tell me everything... Well, simple it a bit. The basics."

"Seems reasonable enough," F.B. agreed. He ordered the two others to sit down, for his story was far longer than short. "Alright, where to start..."

"Around this time--about 6 months after today--my whole life changed. It seemed as if one minute I was merrily flipping Krabby Patties and talking to all of my wonderful friends, and the next... I was forced to work for Plankton." F.B.'s expression was hard, while SpongeBob was clearly shocked. "Apparently, Plankton had planned the invasion for months... It was ignorant of me to not notice that he hadn't come to steal the formula in a while. Mr. Krabs didn't notice either, while Squidward..." He trailed off for a minute, before continuing, "Plankton had been building super-weapons as well as his own personal robots to help destroy the town--including half of the ocean--and almost everyone in it. His desire for the formula had completely vanished.

"I remember the day far too well. It was around closing time at the Krusty Krab, and while I was busy annoying Squidward, Mr. Krabs seemed anxious. Kind of edgy, somehow. I went over to ask what was wrong, and he wasn't sure himself. Something seemed eerie about Bikini Bottom that day, and I couldn't put my finger on it at the time." F.B. ignored SpongeBob's offer for sea horse milk and began his story again, "Before I knew it, a giant hole had formed in the side of the restaurant, caused by an unknown blast of some kind. Even Squidward looked shocked, and had dropped his magazine.

"While was standing by the hole--as if he would fall over--I frantically began looking for the cause. It didn't take me long to realize some giant laser had emerged from the Chum Bucket and was about to fire at the Krusty Krab again. Plankton hadn't done anything this bad before, and for the first time in a while I was sincerely worried about what would happen next. Plankton began shooting rapidly at the building again, causing more giant holes to appear in the walls. I had pushed Mr. Krabs out of the way the second time, knowing he wasn't going to move anytime soon. Squidward had suddenly vanished, and I had no idea what happened to him... at the time.

"The rest of that day was horrifying. Mr. Krabs was threatened to be killed if he didn't hand over me to the Chum Bucket, and he agreed after a few protests and having some form of a laser gun shoved in his face. Plankton... He... Killed Mr. Krabs right in front of me. I'd never seen anyone die before until that day." F.B. had stopped his story when SpongeBob had gasped loudly, and knocked over the food trays on the table. Patrick still seemed oblivious, and F.B. felt sorry for him. "I broke down in shock after that, for I actually believed that Plankton would keep his so called 'promise' and let Mr. Krabs live. I managed to escape, running away from Plankton and the few robots he had already made. I was unable to save many of my friends' lives that day... Larry, Patrick, Pearl, ... Even Sandy." F.B. had paused for a couple minutes after that, his knuckles turning white from clenching down on them so far.

"Many more people died in the next few weeks. The ones that survived, however, reluctantly agreed to serve Plankton and obey anything he ordered. I was one of those people, for I knew my life had nothing for me now. The next 5 years went on. A permanent scowl replaced my tears after about 2 years. Depression had disappeared after 3, but my memories would never disappear. After those 5 years, I was able to escape and come here to help you." F.B. turned to both SpongeBob and Patrick. "I want to prevent what happened from happening to you two again."

After F.B. had finished, Patrick had seemed to finally get what they were talking about, and SpongeBob looked like he was going to faint. Everyone was going to... Die? Patrick and Sandy? He just couldn't believe any of it. But deep down, he knew it was true. Why would some stranger-- that looked like an older version of him--come over and make up some complex story for a joke?

"F.B., I..." SpongeBob didn't know what to say. "I want your help. And I know Patrick does, too. We have to stop Plankton before he's able to construct anything that could hurt people's lives."

"That's where you're wrong," F.B. said suddenly, as Patrick stayed silent. "We need to collect all of your close friends to help us. It's impossible to fight an army of robots with just three people." He glanced at Patrick, then back at SpongeBob. "Er, two people. I hate to say this, but... we need to go back to my time. We need to destroy Plankton, his robots, and everything he created before it happens in the present. If we do this, it'll never happen to you."

SpongeBob's mouth dropped open. "You mean we can't just wait around here and then prevent it from happening in the present?"

F.B. smiled randomly. "It's kind of complicated. Plankton won't find us for a while because... His tracking device is broken. I destroyed it a couple of months ago to make him angry... You have no idea how mad he was. And I'm not going to tell you what he did. Basically, it takes about a year to make another one of those things. It doesn't seem so, but they're really hard to come by. He'll be searching the town while we quickly steal some things that could help us in the near future."

"Wow... I never thought I'd become so... smart," SpongeBob replied, laughing slightly despite the situation. "But I have one question: If Plankton hasn't built his time machine yet, how will we get back to the future? I don't know anyone with a time machine..."

F.B. grinned. "Yes, you do. And she happens to live not very far from here."


	4. Plans

**A/N: This chapter is very... boring and short in my opinon. I needed to get things planned out and how the heck Future Bob and SpongeBob were going to tell everyone what was going to happen. Things will actually happen in the next chapter, I assure you.**

______________________________________________________________________________

Gathering SpongeBob's close friends wasn't much of a challenge.

SpongeBob would merely tell them his cousin was in town, and he wanted everyone to meet him. As planned, they agreed without a second thought, and promised the sponge that they would be there at the specific time: 4:00 PM.

Sandy and Squidward were another story.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Interesting. Neither annoying laughter nor an idiotic yellow sponge has set foot near my house today."

Squidward was suspicious. At least once a day, SpongeBob and his brainless starfish friend would barge in his house like they owned the place. It would take all of Squidward's will power to throw them out. Some people just didn't have common sense. Or a brain at all.

"Could it be?" Squidward whispered, although he was the only one in the house. He peeked through the window to see nothing but the sidewalk and sand. "Are SpongeBob and Patrick doing something else that's equally stupid as coming over here?" The octopus grinned to himself, and thought it was best just enjoy the short while that he had. After all, the two friends could be somewhere else.

"Now, for some daytime television..."

______________________________________________________________________________

SpongeBob kept his pace quick to keep up with F.B. (he thought it would be best to call him F.B. for no confusion) as they left the pineapple home. "We've already contacted Mr. Krabs, Pearl, Mrs. Puff, Larry, and pretty much everyone in Bikini Bottom. Who do we tell next?"

"Squidward," F.B. replied quietly, keeping his head low. "Sandy should be last, for she has the one essential thing we need." He was secretly afraid that no one would show up at 4:00 PM, but he didn't want to worry SpongeBob even more. The innocent sponge had already been told a shocking story a few hours before, and he would snap if one more thing was added to the stress.

"That makes sense." SpongeBob followed F.B. over to Squidward's house, while Patrick sat unusually quiet by the pineapple's door. SpongeBob didn't exactly know why he was doing this, but he figured the slow-brained starfish was just now starting to realize what was happening. He pushed those thoughts aside, for he had other things to worry about.

F.B. pulled out his strange device again, scanned the door, and muttered something that sounded like "Good, he must be home.". He knocked loudly, and took a step back trying to look as formal as possible.

A loud scream erupted from the other side of the door, as well as something being thrown down. SpongeBob glanced nervously at F.B., who kept his gaze fixated on the door.

Squidward opened the wooden door with a 'swoosh!' and glared at the two as if they had committed murder.

"One day!" The octopus yelled between angry puffs of breath, "One day I thought you two weren't going to ann--" he stopped when he saw there was not one, but two sponges in front of him.

F.B.'s expression was hard. "Excuse me, but SpongeBob and I would like to have a word with you." He turned to look at Patrick, who was staring at the ground possessively. "As well as Mr. Star."

Squidward screamed in horror, and before he could slam the door in their faces, F.B. grabbed both of his arms--er, tentacles--and dragged him out from the doorway.

"Listen to me," F.B. hissed, looking tired, "SpongeBob and I need to talk to you. Unless you want to be severally injured, I suggest you meet us at 4." He gestured to the pineapple with his head, while his grip remained on Squidward's tentacles. You may return inside, but you must be outside by 3:55. Understand?"

Squidward was too terrified to ask questions, so he just nodded. SpongeBob looked sorry for Squidward, as well as developed a new fear for F.B.

"Good." F.B. let go of Squidward's tentacles, which caused the octopus to stagger backwards. "Lets go, SpongeBob."

SpongeBob glanced back at Squidward, (who was now trembling halfway inside the door) then reluctantly followed F.B. towards the Treedome.

______________________________________________________________________________

"So how exactly are we going to explain our problem to Sandy?" SpongeBob tried as hard as he could not to think about how Sandy could possibly die in the future.

"We're not."

SpongeBob stopped suddenly, causing F.B. to stop as well a couple feet ahead. "What do you mean? If we don't tell her, how can she help us... at all?"

"I mean that we should wait until 4 to tell her," F.B. explain, putting a hand to his head. "It's best that we tell everyone at once so it won't take as long.

Although SpongeBob didn't agree with F.B.'s plan, he nodded reluctantly. Besides, the younger sponge still had no idea what F.B. might have up his sleeve. Making him angry could easily blow up the universe for all SpongeBob knew.

Once they reached the front door, F.B.'s hand stretched out to knock. His hand suddenly froze a few inches from the door, and then it slowly retracted.

"I think you should knock," F.B. muttered, stepping out of the way.

SpongeBob looked clearly confused, but stepped up anyway. "Okay." He knocked as he usually would, rocking back and forth on his heels afterwards.

When Sandy came on the intercom, F.B. took a loud intake of breath.

"Howdy! Who might be vistin' me today?" Sandy's loud southern voice buzzed immediately, sounding as cheerful as any other day.

"Hey Sandy! It's uh, me, SpongeBob. Is it alright if I bring a friend in?"

There was a short pause, then Sandy's voice came on again, "Why, sure! It's perfectly fine with me! Come on in."

SpongeBob opened the door, and stepped inside with F.B. slowly following behind him. He pulled out two helmets from no where, placing one on his head, and the other in F.B.'s hands. "Go on, put it on," he said, suddenly feeling nervous that he hadn't brought any flowers.

F.B. stared at him for a moment, his face void. Then, he placed the water helmet on his head a little more hesitant than SpongeBob.

SpongeBob managed a weak smile, turning to face the front of him. Once the water was "drained, the door swung open, and Sandy's bright grin startled them both.

"Howdy, SpongeBob! I haven't seen ya in a while!" Putting a hand on her hip, her eyes moved over to F.B., who looked like he was going to vomit. "Er, is this yer friend?"

"Oh, yeah!" SpongeBob said, the fake enthusiasm in his voice showing. "Sandy, this is F.B."

Sandy studied F.B. for a moment, looked confused, then quickly regained her composure. "Nice to meet you. Might I ask what F.B. stands for?"

"Fredrick Bale," F.B. answered immediately, looking as though he were going to smack himself afterwards. "I know it sounds quite odd, but it was the name of my great-grandfather. He was highly honored by my family members, so they gave me the name without a second thought." F.B. spoke quickly and stuttered a bit, staring at his feet.

"Huh," Sandy said, honestly confused. "That's really interesting Mr. Bale."

F.B. didn't try to hide his sudden blush. "Just call me F.B., please."

"Er, okay."

There was a long awkward silence until SpongeBob cleared his throat. "Uh, well, you see Sandy, F.B. is my cousin and I haven't seen him in a while. He was visiting Bikini Bottom today, and I was really surprised to find him outside my house. So I would like to ask you--along with all my other friends--to meet at my house at 4 to get to know him better."

F.B. glared at SpongeBob, as if to say _'How is that story convincing at all?'._

Sure enough, Sandy said, "Alright guys, why are you really here?"

"I knew that story was nothing close to intelligent!" F.B. shouted, looking close to tears for some reason.

SpongeBob yelled back, "_My _story? Where'd you get Fredrick Bale from?"

"I panicked! I'm sure you couldn't possibly come up with a decent name in under 5 seconds."

"What are you saying? I could totally--!"

"_Guys!_" Sandy yelled over the two sponges. "What the heck is goin' on here?"

SpongeBob and F.B. exchanged glances, and F.B. stepped forward.

"I think it's best if we sit down," he suggested nervously, making his way to the picnic table.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Okay. So what you're saying is, Fredrick--er F.B.--is from the future, is actually SpongeBob, and eventually becomes one of Plankton's mindless slaves?"

F.B. didn't glare at her. "Not mindless, but you're correct about the slave part."

For the past hour, SpongeBob and F.B. had explained the whole time travel story to Sandy, who, didn't seem that surprised at all.

"I still don't understand why you're not that shocked," SpongeBob said, turning his eyes on Sandy. "I was to the point where I'd do anything to help F.B."

Sandy's absent-mindedly stirred her tea, staring into its contents. "Well... It makes sense, in a way. Time travel is possible, and I can can prove it because I've built my own time machine."

SpongeBob's head immediately snapped back to F.B., who didn't look at him.

"That's another reason why we're here," F.B. explained, "I was--or am--aware that you made a time machine, and I would like to ask if we could use it to get back to the future. There's really no other way."

Sandy looked at him like he was stupid. "Of course ya can use it! You actually thought I'd say no?"

"...I'm not really sure."

Sandy rolled her eyes. "Yes. I will help you and SpongeBob no matter what it takes. Ya'll can count on me to attend that meeting today."

F.B. suddenly jerked up. "Oh, Neptune, I totally lost track of time! We have thirty minutes before the meeting. Come on, SpongeBob, we have to plan." F.B. literally grabbed SpongeBob's arm and dragged him away from the picnic table and over to the door.

"Ow, we don't need to rush--!" SpongeBob managed when his face wasn't in the ground.

Sandy laughed as though they weren't about to participate in a dangerous battle. "I'll see you two boys in a half hour, then."

F.B. muttered something that SpongeBob couldn't hear as they made their way out. It was definitely going to be hard to get these idiots to understand what was about to happen.

______________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: I'll try not to take so much time on the next chapter. I'm currently writing many other stories, and they're very distracting from me writing this one. Reviews are still nice, by the way~ 8D**


	5. Meeting

**A/N: Sorry for another boring chapter, guys! I just needed to get this story on the right track. The gang obviously had to take care of some things before going to the future. Hopefully people are still reading this...**

______________________________________________________________________________

4 P.M. came faster than expected.

F.B. was surprised when almost everyone had shown up and gathered around in SpongeBob's living room, chatting about one pointless thing or another. Didn't anyone suspect that he brought them there for a totally different reason than explained?

_'Oh yes,'_ F.B. thought, trying not to roll his eyes. _'Almost everyone in this town either doesn't have a brain, or has chosen not to use it at all.' _Future Bob was currently keeping his distance from most of SpongeBob's friends. Seeing them happy and together again was almost too much.

Mr. Krabs, Pearl, Larry, Mrs. Puff, and Patrick stood in the farthest corner of the room, looking normal as always. Mr. Krabs was failing at trying to flirt with Mrs. Puff, while Pearl was hiding her face and looked embarrassed. Larry was giving a talk to Patrick about how he should come to the gym sometime and take a break from all the food, but of course, the starfish wasn't listening. Patrick was finally comprehending that F.B. was from the future, and was trying to think of how he could help later on. It wasn't working.

Squidward was on the other side of the room, looking tense and unhappy. He was constantly rubbing his left arm, and stealing nervous glances at F.B. who didn't seem to notice. Was this totally changed version of SpongeBob going to rip him limb from limb?

Sandy was over by SpongeBob with a couple of other random people, quietly discussing what time they should all come over to use the time machine. Although SpongeBob didn't know what she was talking about half the time, he thought it was best to look smart and nod whenever needed.

All was well.

Well... Until one random fish decided to share his thoughts with everyone else.

"Why were we all invited here?" he asked, turning to SpongeBob. Everyone else did the same, quiet whispers quickly forming through the crowd of undersea creatures.

SpongeBob's smart expression drained from his face. "Um, er, well... It's really hard to explain..."

"So you _didn't _invite us here to meet your," Pearl paused in her question to glance at F.B., "cousin?"

"Not exactly," SpongeBob said, tugging at his tie nervously.

Sandy put a hand on his shoulder and decided to speak up, "No, the blood-thirsty version of SpongeBob over there isn't his cousin. But they are related."

"What's the point in all of this then?" another annoyed fish asked, putting her fins on her hips. "I'm on break right now, and I really want to spend my time doing something more important before returning to work."

Before SpongeBob could come up with something to say, F.B. raised his hand and stepped forward. "I'll explain," he replied, stepping over to stand in the middle of the crowd.

Squidward immediately backed away, going to hide behind .

F.B. cleared his throat, looking confident. "I know this may sound as though I'm making this up, but you're all in mortal danger. As in: if you don't listen to me now, you'll die soon."

The whole room silenced. Some people seemed convinced; others kept peering at their watches.

"Hopefully I've got everyone's attention. Now, here's the most important statement I'm going to say: I'm from the future, and I'm here to save all of you from an evil dictator that will destroy most of you in a few months."

______________________________________________________________________________

The rest of F.B.'s story took about 20 minutes. Most looked utterly horrified, for they knew that someone couldn't come up with something as detailed as what they just heard. Others... Not so sure.

"So let me get this straight," Larry spoke up after a couple of minutes of silence, "Plankton is going to turn into an evil dictator and destroy the ocean with a bunch of robots and a giant laser? How do you expect me to believe that?"

Mr. Krabs kept his eyes to the floor. "He has done it before. When he stole Neptune's crown, got Neptune himself to freeze and almost kill me, and turned everyone into mindless minions, it was pretty bad. How bad could it be this time?"

F.B. gaze was cold. "Very bad. This whole thing turned me serious and scarred, and I haven't truly smiled in years."

"If SpongeBob Squarepants ends up like this...," Sandy trailed off, "...It must be horrible. Have you ever seen a time where the little yellow dude isn't happy or smiling?"

"Very rarely," Mrs. Puff said, looking kind of sad about it. "So what do we do?" All the other creatures in the room now seemed to believe the story, and were now either staring at F.B. or SpongeBob.

SpongeBob decided to talk for the first time in the quiet 20 some minutes. "As my... er, future self said, we need to go over to Sandy's house in the next few hours. She has a time machine, and it will allow us to travel to the future and defeat Plankton."

"Wait!" An orange fish raised his hand. "You mean we're _actually _going to fight these evil robot things... In the future?"

SpongeBob was confused. "Yeah, why do you ask?"

"I'm out of here."

Along with the freaked out orange fish, many other random characters left the pineapple. Mrs. Puff stood beside Mr. Krabs for a moment, glanced about the room, then sprinted out the door.

"Mrs. Puff! Come back!" SpongeBob shouted, running to the front door. Before he could go after the people that had left, Larry shoved him aside and left as well. So much for a brave and muscular lobster.

The hopeless sponge rubbed his head, and turned back to his friends that remained.

Patrick, Sandy, Krabs, and Squidward stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, looking just as hopeless as he did. Well, Squidward's face read more fear than of no hope, and he seemed to be thinking of leaving himself.

F.B. had made his way to the opposite part of the room; his hand was on the wall and his head was lowered toward the floor.

"What do we do now?" SpongeBob asked, turning to each of his friends. Sandy gave him a small smile, while everyone else was either confused or terrified.

Squidward scowled. "You people are insane! Do you expect _me, _of all people, to help you save the ocean? I mean, honestly, I have nothing to do with this world domination thing anyway!"

F.B. had sprinted over to Squidward before anyone had realized it, and grabbed his shirt collar. "How _dare _you say that! _You're _the one who helped Plankton kill all of us in the first place!"

The four other friends froze, a loss for words. Squidward would... kill them?

Squidward could barely speak. "You're... you're lying! You're a twisted version of the yellow headache you people call SpongeBob, and I won't believe anything you say!"

"He's not lying, Squidward," SpongeBob said, sounding calm. "I wouldn't lie to anyone, so why would my future self lie to you?"

"It's best if you stay out of this," F.B. replied coldly, releasing Squidward. He continued to stare blankly at the shaking octopus. "I lie to people if it's necessary, but at this point in time... I'm dead serious about everything. And if you're not as narcissistic as I think you are, you'll stay here and keep everyone alive."

The octopus remained quiet for a few moments, then spat, "Fine. When are we going to this so-called time machine the squirrel has made?"

F.B. spun around to the rest of the gang. "In a few hours. Although you five don't have the proper training, we still need to get to the future as soon as possible. Plankton," he glared into space as he said the name, "is beginning to suspect me of trying to fix the past, and is considering of coming here."

F.B. was surprised that Patrick hadn't said anything, and thought it was best to keep quiet from jinxing himself.

Sure enough, Patrick declared, "There better be ice cream in the future."

F.B. sighed. "Sadly, there is not. I haven't had ice cream in years. But before I end up changing the subject, I suggest you all return home to prepare for what lies ahead."

Mr. Krabs and Squidward immediately left, leaving Patrick, Sandy, and SpongeBob to stand beside F.B..

"Do ya'll mind if I stay here?" Sandy suddenly asked.

SpongeBob tried to hide the fact that he was currently terrified of stepping anywhere near the future Plankton. "Of course not, Sandy. Since when weren't you allowed to stay here?" He smiled as he always did. Sandy smiled back, as Patrick raised his hand as though he were in class.

F.B. took his gaze off SpongeBob and Sandy, and raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Patrick?"

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"Why are you asking me? Just go."

"Never mind."

Everyone stared blankly at Patrick, then stepped back a few feet.

F.B. tried his best not to laugh. Sure, he had forgotten how clueless and child-like his friends--and himself--had been, but it was best to keep quiet for now. They would know more than necessary soon enough.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Did you really think I was going to take all those people to the future? Of course they need some form of army, but having a million people talking at once would be tiring and hard to understand. Reviews are always appreciated. ^^**


	6. Captured

**A/N: Yes, they finally go to the future in this chapter. Might I remind you: I'm horrible at describing action scenes or any form of movement. That is all.**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

"It seems that everything is in its organized state."

SpongeBob, Future Bob, Sandy, and Patrick had all made it back to the Treedome in about two and a half hours. Squidward and Mr. Krabs had arrived thirty minutes after that; Squidward received death stares from F.B..

The gang was currently huddled around a small object under a sheet, and Sandy found it necessary to proudly beam in front of it.

"Future Bob, is it time for me to show them the machine now?" Sandy asked, looking a little impatient. The squirrel liked calling F.B. by what he really was instead of the two letters that would hide his true identity. He was SpongeBob after all, right?

F.B. stared at her for a moment, then gave her something that was close to a half smile. "I'd think so. There's no reason for us to be standing here any longer."

Before Patrick could say something stupid or Squidward could complain about how he gets threatened all the time, Sandy grinned and pulled the sheet off of the machine.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare up at the machine. It was a small device; it's shape resembled a card board box. Many knobs, buttons and switches covered the top of the machine, as well as a screen.

F.B. remained in place until he saw two buttons: PAST and FUTURE. His fingers twitched a little, and his whole right arm started to do the same when he saw the screen at the top.

_'What is your destination?'_

_'It's not possible!' _he thought, completely baffled. _'How could Plankton have the same time machine as Sandy?'_

Unless...

_'Plankton stole it from Sandy!'_

F.B. was too fixated staring at the machine to realize that everyone else had their attention on him. Their expressions read confusion, and Squidward looked like F.B. might punch him in the face if he continued to twitch.

Sandy hesitated, then put a hand on F.B.'s shoulder. "You okay?"

F.B. flinched a little, and tugged his arm away. "I'm fine. Is everyone ready to go?" He glanced at Sandy, then turned to the rest of the gang. Everyone nodded, including Patrick for once. "Alright, Sandy, you can work the machine now." Future Bob was aware that he could work the machine flawlessly, but he decided to keep quiet. He had a feeling that they would soon find out about Plankton and how he got a hold of the time machine.

Sandy smiled again, despite where they were about to go. "Gladly!" She went to the front of the machine, pushed the FUTURE button, and set it five years later. "Okay, everyone get in front of the machine. We all need to be near it or else some people will be left behind."

Everyone moved closer to the machine, along with Squidward, who's face had turned completely white.

"Wait! Is there money in the future?" Mr. Krabs asked, breaking the nervous tension.

F.B. glared at him. "I'm not answering that."

Before Mr. Krabs could beg for an answer, everyone was sucked into darkness.

______________________________________________________________________________

_'I'm not going to leave you!'_

The scent of smoke wafted around him.

_'Are you crazy? You can't rebel against Plankton! Squidward and him have already destroyed half the ocean, and I'm not going to let you die!'_

Other than the familiar conversations floating around his head, he couldn't see or hear anything.

_'Sandy! What are you doing!?'_

_'NO!'_

A scream coming from the left direction brought F.B. back to his senses, and his eyes shot open. He was laying in what looked like an old storage area or basement, surrounded by his friends who still seemed unconscious. He whipped his head around to see barrels full of gun powder, and various weapons and tools about the room.

"Why did we appear in Squidward's basement?" F.B. asked himself, turning to look around again. Where'd that scream come from? And... Where was Sandy? She wasn't unconscious or anywhere to be found.

His mental question was answered when Sandy suddenly appeared beside him, giving him a back-breaking hug.

She seemed worried, and so unlike her usual calm self. "I'm so glad you're alright! I thought something bad had happened to ya, along with... everyone else. Are they dead?"

F.B. decided to return the hug, feeling uncomfortable. "...They're not dead. We were all unconscious when we appeared here."

"I wasn't," Sandy said, her tone sounding confused even though F.B. couldn't see her face.

F.B. scrunched his eyebrows together. "You weren't? That's rather strange."

"Maybe it had to do with me working the time machine. And... Is it alright that I'm hugging ya like this?" Sandy released him, embarrassed.

F.B. looked at the floor. "I think so. After all, I'm still SpongeBob. You used to hug me all the time."

Before Sandy could answer, the sound of loud shifting came from behind them. They both turned to see that everyone was waking up, and noticing their surroundings.

When SpongeBob noticed Sandy and F.B., his expression read confusion. "F.B., what--"

"Ugh, my aching back!" Squidward interrupted, slowly sitting up. "Might I ask why we were all half dead on the floor?"

Mr. Krabs did the same. "_Your _aching back? What about mine?"

"The machine causes people to become unconscious while traveling, and it brings us where ever in the desired time period," F.B. explained, deciding he wouldn't give Squidward his usual glare.

"Wait. How did you know that?" Sandy asked.

F.B. tried not to look nervous or caught off guard. "Lucky guess. And if you're all wondering where we are, we're in future Squidward's basement. As you can see, he gave it a little makeover," he replied casually.

Squidward looked slightly terrified. "Since when did I own all this equipment?"

"Since you decided to take over the ocean with Plankton," F.B. sighed. "Your future self is rarely here, because he's usually with the 'Supreme Ruler' dictating everything. He only comes here to get weapons when needed."

"Well Mr. Squidward, I knew you were violent when you got mad, but I never knew you'd go this far," Mr. Krabs commented.

Squidward didn't say anything, feeling guilty for something that he hadn't even done yet. Why would he turn against everybody? Yes, he hated SpongeBob and Patrick, but sometimes they could be okay. This thought suddenly crossed him: _'How many people have I killed?' _He was about to ask F.B. this question, when a loud _thump! _was heard above their heads.

They all jumped, and Patrick suddenly found it necessary to cling to Squidward.

Squidward, who was currently getting his wind pipe crushed by Patrick, clawed at Patrick's arms that were around his neck. "Get off of me you idiot! You know I'm claustrophobic!"

While F.B. seemed to be enjoying this scene, another loud _thump! _was heard again, and his head snapped up to the ceiling. His face had gone completely blank, as though he were studying something that wasn't there.

SpongeBob's eyes grew wide. "F.B.? Is it..."

F.B. didn't turn to look at SpongeBob, but instead didn't move at all. "Yes. He's come back to get more weapons."

"Wonderful timing!" Squidward complained, still tugging on Patrick's arms. Patrick finally released him, and moved over to sit by SpongeBob.

F.B. whirled around, looking horrified for once. "Everyone! _Get back_!" The five other members did what they were told, and tumbled to the far corners of the room.

A loud futuristic warping sound was heard, and a bright green light shot from the ceiling onto the cellar floor. It caused the center of the room to blow up, and left clouds of smoke to replace the light. Everyone slowly threw their heads back to look up at the ceiling, to see a giant gaping hole had formed.

Peeking down into the basement from that hole was a scary looking octopus. He was still bald, but had a slight beard and raging blood-shot eyes. The clothing he was wearing looked like something from the army, only ten times scarier and more futuristic. Many badges were pinned to this uniform, most having pictures of destruction and weapons on them. The most noticeable feature was that he was holding a giant laser-like gun; the thing that had almost killed the gang downstairs. Despite these things, he was wearing an amused smirk on his face.

"Interesting," he simply said, putting the gun down. "Master will be pleased to see the new slaves I have captured."

Patrick's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "Wait, we're in the future. Future SpongeBob took us all here to help fight off robots and save the ocean from becoming a toxic waste dump under the rule of Plankton."

Sandy didn't manage to glare at him, but kept her eyes on Future Squidward. "Horrible time to finally realize what's going on, Pat!"

Before anyone else could say anything, robots of all different sizes shot down through the gaping hole and grabbed all of the time-travelers. All of them struggled, kicking and trying to fight off the robots. The mechanical minions flew back up to Future Squidward, where they kept a strong grip on the six friends.

The older version of Squidward turned to F.B.. "Why, hello there SpongeSlave. Long time no see, eh? And I see you brought some friends to help kill and overthrow me." He looked at each member of the past, stopping on the younger version of himself. "And who's this? The former failure who could do nothing but complain about life and everything in it? So nice to see you."

Squidward tried his best not to look afraid of himself, and merely stared at the floor.

"Can't talk? No matter. You won't have to use your voice anytime soon."

F.B. cursed loudly, lunging toward Future Squidward in a failed attempt to punch his jaw. The robot's firm grip kept him back, while SpongeBob seemed horrified by his future self.

Future Squidward laugh humorlessly, and turned to walk away. "Take them back to Master. I believe they won't be living for much longer."

______________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: For those who are pretty much only reading this story for SpongeBob/Sandy: It's coming soon. I swear. Future Bob just needs to explain to SB and Sandy what the heck happened to both of them and their relationship in the future. **

**And: Sorry for the lack of Patrick and Mr. Krabs dialogue. I really can't write for them, and I always forget that they're there, just as important as everyone else. I decided it was about time for Patrick to realize the situation they're in, and I believe he'll become a little wiser in later chapters. **


	7. Captive

**A/N: After almost a month, I have finally updated this story. Hopefully everyone thinks this chapter is okay! I didn't want to make it too long.**

______________________________________________________________________________

"Move f_aster, _slaves!"

The whip hit SpongeBob once again, and he bit his lip to hold back a scream. He didn't know how it was possible to move faster than the speed he was going in. After all, the robots were the ones holding them back and walking them somewhere to be held captive.

SpongeBob winced and glanced over at Sandy, who looked like she was about to kill someone. Although the whip didn't hurt her because of her underwater suit, she was still angry. Her eyes stayed focused on Future Squidward, the one who was in front of the group and had the whip. He then looked over at F.B., who had slightly calmed down. His gaze was also on the future version of Squidward, and his face was blank again.

_'What has happened?' _SpongeBob thought sadly to himself, as his eyes scanned the rest of the group. Patrick had chewed off part of the robot's arm, while Squidward seemed more depressed than in pain. Mr. Krabs was still struggling with the robot that was holding onto him, and wasn't having any luck doing so.

Bikini Bottom looked destroyed and abandoned. The sky was gray and a mysterious fog covered the area. Old buildings were crumbled, and the ones that were still standing were empty or had a 'CLOSED FOREVER' sign on the window. Colorful plants were no where in sight, and sounds of civilization were not heard.

SpongeBob stared in horror at this setting. _'The Krusty Krab must be gone, too,' _he thought, looking back at Mr. Krabs again. _'This is horrible.'_

"Alright, we have arrived," Future Squidward said, not turning around. "Unit 472, allow all units to release their grip."

The robot that was holding F.B. nodded stiffly to the rest of the robots, and all of them let the group go. Before any of the gang could move, handcuffs materialized on their wrists.

"Fish paste," SpongeBob muttered under his breath, and looked up at where they were now standing.

A giant metal-like castle had replaced where the Chum Bucket once stood. A giant metal gate wrapped around this building, not allowing any undersea being to enter without permission. Large flags with Plankton's face on them covered the outside walls, and no windows were visible.

"Long time no see," F.B. whispered to himself, staring at the castle as though he could burn it down with his eyes.

Future Squidward whipped F.B. again, his face cold as he did so. "No speaking unless you have been directly asked a question by a higher authority."

F.B. didn't move. "I guess I'll never be talking to you then."

Future Squidward raised the whip again, but then stopped. "I'll save the pain for later. I believe Master will be giving enough to you soon enough."

Squidward shook violently, still looking down at his feet. Patrick surprisingly didn't say anything, but merely stared at the evil castle in front of him.

"Move forward."

______________________________________________________________________________

"Sandy, I just wanted to ask you... are you okay?"

While Future Squidward was walking everyone through the castle, SpongeBob had decided to talk to Sandy. The robots had disappeared after they entered, wheeling off into a dark corridor.

Sandy quickly glanced at Future Squidward, then back at SpongeBob. "You shouldn't be askin' me anything. Of course I'm fine, why would ya think that somethin' happened?"

SpongeBob shrugged sheepishly, and looked down at his handcuffs. "I don't know... This is all so horrible, and I just wanted to know if you were alright. I know Squidward isn't feeling so well."

Sandy and SpongeBob looked over at Squidward, who was staring ahead in horror.

"It must be hard on 'em," Sandy replied, keeping a steady pace. "After all, he does help... kill everyone in the end."

SpongeBob shuddered, and tried not to look at Future Squidward. "I'm sorry this happened. I promise I'll save you from whatever lies ahead. I just... can't stand to see everything like this."

Sandy gave him a weak smile. "SpongeBob, it's not yer fault. You did nothin' to make this happen."

"But I did!" SpongeBob's eyes widened, and he lowered his voice, "I couldn't save everyone in the end."

"You don't know that. Stop blamin' everything on yerself. We'll get out of this... somehow."

SpongeBob stared sadly at her for a moment. When he opened his mouth to say something, a loud siren was heard.

Future Squidward laughed, and stopped everyone. "Master has been informed of our arrival. He should be coming soon."

"Plankton," Mr. Krabs said simply, his eyes narrowing. "This shall be interestin' to see."

Patrick turned to SpongeBob, and looked serious. "I have a plan."

"A plan!?" SpongeBob whispered frantically, and looked around. "Patrick, are you crazy? There's no way out right now!"

"It's a good one. It won't work right now, though."

"Well... okay. I trust you right now." SpongeBob wasn't sure why he trusted Patrick, of all people with an escape plan, but he had to believe in something.

Suddenly, a buzzing sound was heard and about twenty robots wheeled into the long hallway the gang was standing in. The robotic minions made two rows; ten robots in each one. Future Squidward smiled evilly at this, and went to stand in between them.

F.B., who hadn't said a word since they entered the castle, leaned over to SpongeBob. "Plankton is coming. Brace yourself, he might ask questions."

SpongeBob nodded slowly, and didn't say a word.

A tiny chair zoomed out of the darkness at an impressive speed, and stopped in front of Future Squidward. All the robots made buzzing noises, and bowed down to this futuristic chair.

SpongeBob stared at this chair, trying not to seem vulnerable in any way. Sandy's hand was soon on his shoulder, and she smiled slightly down at him.

"Hello, your majesty," Future Squidward said, bowing down as well. "I have brought back SpongeSlave, as well as some of his... friends."

The tiny subspecies that was in the chair grinned, showing many sharp, rotting teeth. A dark cape was wrapped around his shoulders, and a metal-like crown sat on top of his head.

One bloodshot eye stared back at all the sea creatures, studying each one. "How... Wonderful."

______________________________________________________________________________

**I know, all of the SpongeBob/Sandy you guys have been getting is only smiles and friendly gestures. It's coming, I swear. (I seem to say that in every chapter, don't I?)**

**ALSO: Sorry this is such a short chapter.  
**


	8. More Plans

**A/N: I think I've just won the procrastination award. Congrats to me~ **

* * *

SpongeBob attempted to back away at the sight of this new Plankton, but Sandy's grip on his shoulder tightened. He looked at her through the corner of his eye, and saw that she had a blank, stone-like expression. _'She knows what she's doing,' _SpongeBob's mind told him. _'After all, it's Sandy.' _He then kept still, keeping his gaze toward Future Plankton.

Future Plankton's grin faltered, becoming a slight smirk. "Lets see here. My, it has been a while, hasn't it? So many... old... familiar faces." He chuckled quietly at the ended of his statement, sitting back into his chair. "Squidward," he said first, staring at the octopus with amusement. "It still amazes me of how much you've changed. A failed musician that barely had a life; to my right hand man."

Squidward stared at the ground, finding the metal floor and his handcuffs more interesting. Future Squidward slowly got up; his expression lost and unreadable.

Future Plankton ignored this, and turned his gaze to Patrick. "Ah, Patrick Star. After all the things you did to me, it was a pleasure to exterminate you." He smiled like it was a nice compliment.

Patrick seemed actually lost in his thoughts for once, and didn't say a word.

Future Plankton's reaction seemed disappointed as he continued down the line of time travelers. He stopped on Mr. Krabs; all signs of weakness or disappointment gone. "Engine Krabs. Interesting how you were my mortal enemy, and the first and easiest to kill. Irony is a funny thing, isn't it?"

Mr. Krabs controlled his reaction to Future Plankton's words, and merely scowled.

Future Plankton's smirk returned when he got to Sandy. She looked up at him as though he wasn't an evil dictator; all signs of fear or worry not present. "Sandy Cheeks," he started, saying the name loud. His voice echoed through the metal hallways, making the place seem even more eerie than before.

Future SpongeBob gritted his teeth, and cracked his knuckles. SpongeBob, who was beside him, shifted his weight uncomfortably.

"It's amazing how you sacrificed yourself to save your little crush."

Sandy's eyes widened, and her blank expression seemed to shatter. "I... what?" Everyone turned their eyes to the squirrel; surprised that she spoke.

Future Plankton laughed; enjoying himself. "I'm sure you understood what I just said. You killed yourself in order to save the most powerless creature in the sea."

A light blush crept onto SpongeBob's cheeks as he stared up at Sandy. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye; biting her lip.

"Yes, it was quite an interesting scene. He even tried to--"

"_Shut up_!" Future SpongeBob yelled, and struggled to free his hands from the cuffs. A robot minion was there in no time, and electricuted him with a tiny needle that came out of the top of its head. He merely fell to his knees; wincing at the pain the needle sent him. "Please... shut up."

SpongeBob had turned away from Sandy by this time, and stared in horror at his Future Self. _'Sandy... must have sacrificed herself... for me,' _he thought; his eyes widening in shock.

Sandy just stood there, as if she wasn't able to comprehend what was going on.

The rest of the time travelers were either trying to ignore the scene, or were too shocked to do anything. Even Future Squidward seemed fazed by this, but he quickly regained his composer.

Future Plankton's smirk had grown into a full fledged evil grin. "I don't think I need to go over any future events with the little yellow idiot. I'm sure he already knows what's in store for him." He snapped his fingers--er, stub--and another robot whirled to his side. "Take our guests to their chamber. I believe we've done enough interrogating for today."

* * *

Future SpongeBob cursed loudly in his cell. "My plan... just got me right back to where I started. The only thing that's changed is I have a few new roommates."

A half hour or so had passed since the gang was led out of the long hallway. Future Plankton's robot minions were the only beings that followed them out of the room, and into the lower part of the fortress.

They were soon tossed into tiny prison cells in the basement; left to wait until the next day to do anything else. Everyone was put into the same cell, except Future SpongeBob who was left to sit in a cell on the complete opposite side of the room.

In this time period, Future SpongeBob had been muttering to himself, kicking stray pebbles or objects that were around him.

Mr. Krabs, Squidward, and Patrick sat in three of the four corners of the cell; wanting to be far away from everyone else. Mr. Krabs and Squidward seemed depressed, while Patrick seemed to be thinking of a possible plan he mentioned earlier.

Unlike the three other members of the gang, SpongeBob and Sandy were sitting at a closer distance. Neither of them spoke; still a little overwhelmed of what they heard only a half hour before. SpongeBob twiddled his thumbs absent-mindedly, while Sandy attempted to draw a picture in the dirt.

Silence.

"I'm sorry," Mr. Krabs suddenly said in a whisper. Everyone's heads immediately turned to Mr. Krabs; slightly surprised that someone spoke. "This... was probably me fault. I probably didn't watch out for Plankton that closely."

SpongeBob glanced at Sandy, then looked at Mr. Krabs. "I don't believe that, sir. You've done your best all these years to keep the Krusty Krab safe and in business!"

Mr. Krabs shook his head. "Aye... I probably had me guard down for a while. Plankton must've attacked when we least expected him to."

"That seems more likely," SpongeBob mumbled. "There's no way we wouldn't have noticed him coming." He put his finger in the dirt, and started drawing random lines.

"I'm... also sorry."

Everyone's heads snapped up to look at Squidward, who had his back turned. His head was low, and no one could tell what his expression was. No one else could have possibly said anything but him.

Sandy folded her arms. "Er... apology accepted?"

Squidward nodded his head slightly, and didn't say anything else.

"Apologies aren't getting us anywhere," Future SpongeBob said suddenly. He stopped pacing and stared directly at the gang in the other cell. "If we're destroyed, our journey here will become completely pointless. Time will remain the same if we don't do something about it."

"Yes," SpongeBob said. "We have to find a way to escape as soon as possible! Sitting here won't help."

Patrick got up quickly, facing his friends. "I have a plan."

Everyone stared at him like he just walked out of an asylum. Patrick's expression lacked the vacancy that it had earlier in the day, and he actually looked... like he knew something.

"Well spit out then, boy!" Mr. Krabs said loudly.

"SpongeBob and maybe SpongeBob 2 could slip out of the jail cell bars, because I know for a fact that they're the only ones able to do it. After that, one or both of them will go and distract Plankton. Some of Plankton's minions we'll probably come back here to make sure we haven't escaped. When they come, we need to make them break open the jail cell somehow. Then we'll all run out of here... I don't know the rest." Patrick looked like he was out of brain power after this statement.

Everyone else was just plain amazed at how Patrick, of all people, was able to think something up.

"It lacks some minor details, but it could work!" Sandy replied, taking notes on a piece of paper she suddenly had.

Future SpongeBob stared into space for a moment, then nodded. "Perhaps it could work."

"It's worth a try!" SpongeBob said optimistically. He looked around at his friends to see that they were close to satisfied with the plan.

"Alright, lets begin."

* * *

**It's crap, but I had to get something posted. Hopefully it's enough!**


	9. Surprise

**A/N: -bricked- Yes, I know I never update. **

* * *

"T-Tell me everything we need to know. Everything _I _need to know."

How did SpongeBob end up only inches away from Future Plankton with a laser gun? As he pointed it at the tiny creature's only eye, he tried to get his clouded mind to remember.

Patrick's plan had worked at unusual perfection.

* * *

"Clear?"

SpongeBob cautiously looked outside the jail cell. The damp, zig-zagged hallways were free of any life or movement. It had been like this ever since a couple robots brought them down there, and since then no person or thing had returned. He glanced back at Sandy who had asked if the coast was clear, and nodded.

"Alright, go now! We don't have much time," Future SpongeBob said, walking around the jail cell anxiously. He told the gang that it was best if he wasn't the one to go and distract Future Plankton. He had explained that he had enough of this time period, and SpongeBob was the one who needed to find out essenial information. Future SpongeBob couldn't bring himself to tell the time travelers all the details on what exactly happened to them in the future. Especially Sandy.

SpongeBob, who was quite used to slipping through small spaces, went through the bars with ease. Looking around the hallways again, he stood there nervously. "Do you really think I'm the one to do this?"

Squidward, who was now out of his depressed mood, glared at him. "If you want to save us and the future, get going! We don't have all day. Frankly, I think we have even less time than that."

As soon as he heard this, SpongeBob took one last look at his friends before running off.

"He'll come back," Future SpongeBob said, as though he were saying it directly to Sandy. She stared at him, not quite convinced, then nodded.

* * *

_'Uh, this hallway? Or could it be this one?'_

SpongeBob stood in darkness as he stared at two different hallways. He couldn't remember which one Future Plankton's minions had walked them through. After a few moments of 'Eeny Meeny Miny Moe', he went through the right tunnel.

"Hey! I'm doing pretty good at this!" he said to himself as he quickly jogged through the passage way.

Shortly after he said this, he saw a room he didn't notice before. The sponge stopped, peeking inside out of curiousity. The only two objects he could make out was a dusty computer, and... a time machine?

"That's weird. Sandy has a time machine just like this." SpongeBob looked around, then went up to touch the metal box. It wasn't as dusty as the computer, (which looked oddly like Karen to SpongeBob) signifying that it had been in use recently. He pushed the nearest button, wondering what the machine was capable of.

The screen whirred and came to life after a few moments, and bright words asked him, _'what is your destination?' _SpongeBob stared at the screen, not sure of what to do next.

His eye soon caught a nearby button that said 'PREVIEW'. "I wonder what this does." He pushed it as well, and the screen said, _'time?'._ SpongeBob thought for a minute, and then typed, '5 years ago'.

Images appeared on the screen at an alarming rate, zooming past one another.

"Whoa, whoa! Not that fast!" SpongeBob pushed many buttons desperately, until the images slowed down and finally formed regular paced scenes.

_"Sandy, slow down! I can't keep up!" _

SpongeBob stared at himself and Sandy running on the screen, and decided to watch.

_Sandy reluctantly stopped; her hands on her knees. She was breathing hard, as if they'd been running for miles. The setting was an unknown vast space of land: No houses or people as far as the eye could see. "I'm sorry, but we gotta keep movin'!" she replied, returning to a jogging pace._

_The SpongeBob on the screen grabbed her arm to keep her from moving any farther. "Sandy, stop. There's no way we'll be able to outrun Plankton. He's got a giant robot and a laser, and well... all we have is our feet now." He looked close to crying, but he unusually stayed strong._

_"And each other," Sandy said quietly, as if the statement was hard to say._

_"That too." SpongeBob smiled at her despite the situation. _

_Sandy rubbed a cut on her arm awkwardly, then replied, "We better keep movin'. Plankton should be finding us soon."_

_"Sandy, wait!" SpongeBob slid his hand down her arm until it was intertwined with her suit glove. She stiffened at this, and stared down at him. He looked away, his face slightly flushing. "I've wanted to say this for a long time now, but... I never really had the courage or opportunity to say it. And since we're here now, and probably the only surviving people in Bikini Bottom, I think it's time for me to tell you."_

_Sandy looked at him hard, waiting._

_"Sandy Cheeks, I lov--"_

_A loud crash was heard nearby. Both of them whirled around to see a giant robot coming in the distance. _

_SpongeBob tugged on Sandy's hand frantically. "Come on! It's spotted us!"_

_Sandy stayed in place. "No. There's no way we can run it out now. I'm gonna have to go stop it."_

_The sponge's eyes widened in fear. "Sandy, you know I won't let you do that! I can't lose you." He stared at her in the eyes desperately._

_"I... can't imagine losing ya, either. But I have to stop it, or at least distract it for a little bit."_

_"Are you sure you know what you're doing?"_

_Sandy brought SpongeBob into a hug, embracing him hard. "I'm positive." The contact went as quickly as it came as she pulled away._

_Before SpongeBob could say another word, Sandy sprinted off toward the giant piece of metal._

*

Static started to take over the screen, and the image blurred.

The real SpongeBob's eyes widened. "What?! No, no! I've got to see what happens next!"

A faint exploding sound was heard, and then the screen went black.

SpongeBob stood stiffly in the darkness, shocked. _'This is what happened to Sandy. Plankton... he...'_

Anger overwhelmed sadness. SpongeBob's expression changed from shock to rage. "Plankton's got a thing or two coming for him if he thinks I'm going to let that happen again," he said through clenched teeth.

"_Intruder!"_

SpongeBob spun around to see a tiny robot minion in the doorway. It's mechanical arm was out, sharp and ready to harm anything. In another arm was a laser gun, pointing straight at SpongeBob's face.

He was able to dodge the laser that came out of the gun miliseconds before it happened. Although he was not sure how he did it, SpongeBob jumped over the robot's head and karate chopped its arms off.

Confused and defenseless, the robot whirled around the room. SpongeBob grabbed its laser gun and said, "That should keep you busy for a while!"

He then ran out of the room, ready to have a serious talk with Future Plankton.

* * *

"T-Tell me everything we need to know. Everything _I _need to know."

Future Plankton smirked in his floating throne, completely defenseless. SpongeBob had somehow destroyed all the nearby robot minions in his sudden rage. Now, he had made it to the original room that he was brought to with a laser gun pointed at Future Plankton's only eye.

Future Squidward was no where to be found. SpongeBob would have found this odd at the time if he wasn't blinded by the scene he saw earlier.

"SpongeBob, SpongeBob. Do you know why you saw that on my time machine?" Future Plankton asked.

"No! And it's not your time machine, it's _Sandy's_!" SpongeBob continued to keep the gun raised.

Future Plankton laughed. "Yes. After killing her in the outskirts of Bikini Bottom, I got some of my minions to search her Treedome for anything important. She is a scientist after all, and she had some inventions that could be put to good use. Including that time machine which started this whole rebellion."

"_Shut up_! I don't want to hear about your accomplishments! Let my friends go!"

"I let you come in here. I knew you'd try to escape if there wasn't anyone around, so I let just that happen. I knew your curiousity would give in and you'd start to push buttons like an idiot on my time machine. I then knew you'd come here soon after in rage."

SpongeBob gritted his teeth. "Why? Is it because you wanted to be killed sooner?"

"Not that, I'm afraid. I wanted to finish you off alone."

"Hah! You don't even have a weapon. You can barely stand up without that chair."

Future Plankton smiled, as if the situation was a daily occurance. "Not quite."

SpongeBob felt a soft tap on his shoulder. He spun around to see Future Squidward, who had some sort of laser strapped to his back.

"Hello, SpongeSlave," he spat.

"You see, if I kill you now, this whole little shindig won't happen again. You'll cease to exist, along with your copy in the dungeon. Poof! Gone. The sea will be SpongeBob SquarePants free."

SpongeBob's hard expression faultered, revealing new fear.

"Farewell, SpongeBoob."


End file.
